Get Together, Forever
by IamSparkyu
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta Yunjae yang penuh rasa... warning inside!


Warning: Yaoi, AU, Dark-theme.

Author : Cho Haneul / dkj_030698

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong. *akan bertambah seiring chapter*

Pairing : Yunjae,*akan bertambah seiring chapter*

Mian kalau ada typos atau ceritanya pasaran~ ^^

**Get together, and Forever**

Happy Reading~

**Backsound music: As If Nothing's Wrong-T.O.P**

Disuatu malam yang kelam. Rintik hujan tetap turun,tanpa mempedulikan diriku yang sedang dilanda kegalauan. Aku berlari,menuju telpon umum yang tidak jauh dari club yang aku kunjungi. Berniat untuk menelpon orang itu, seseorang yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Membuatku bekerja SANGAT KERAS,hanya untuk melupakannya. Aku terus bekerja tanpa waktu istirahat, berusaha menyibukkan diriku sendiri. Apapun asal aku lupa untuk memikirkannya.

Aku tahu semua ini salahku, aku yang memutuskannya. Memutus hubungan 10 tahun yang telah kami jalani. Ya,kami. Aku dan Jae. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Ini berawal dari keretakan yang terjadi antara DBSK. Dan itu berakhir menjadi kerenggangan hubunganku dan Jae.

Aku tau, betapa munafiknya diriku. Aku bahkan masih tertawa disaat seperti ini. Masih tersenyum. Apa aku harus seperti in terus menerus? Bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Aku menekan tuts-tuts telepon itu, menekan nomor Jaejoong. Sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa menelponnya melalui handphoneku. Terlalu banyak resiko yang harus kutanggung jika aku menelponnya.

Pada hitungan ketiga, seseorang menjawab teleponku.

"_**Annyeong? Nuguseyo.?**_" Suara lembutnya menyapaku. Ah,aku merindukannya.. sangat.

"**It's me, Jae."**

"_**Y-yun-ho? W-wae?**_" Suaranya mulai bergetar. 'Ada apa?' Apa itu perlu dipertanyakan,Jae-yah? Aku sakit,Jae. Sakit tanpamu.

"**Ani. Sudah lama aku tidak menelponmu. Hanya ingin minta maaf.**"

".."

Dan justru karena hal itu aku justru semakin menyesal. Seharusnya aku pergi. Aku tahu itu. Sejujurnya aku tak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan, Aku hanya terus mengoceh hal-hal tak penting. Itu semua karena aku merindukanmu. Aku menelpon hanya untuk mendengar suaramu. Suara yang dulu sering memarahi ku. Yang selalu berkata_,_

" _Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mabuk lagi kan?_"

Kau yang mendengar ocehanku hanya terdiam. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau mungkin berpikir tentang betapa pengecutnya aku... Aku yang jelas-jelas membentakmu malam itu, dan sekarang aku meminta maaf lewat telpon. Kau tau kenapa? Aku hanya tak ingin kau melihatku sekarang.

Huh.. rasanya aku ingin mengenyahkan rasa gengsi ini.. aku ingin mengatakan,

'_Aku mohon,maafkan aku. Kembalilah.'_

Tapi tak bisa. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut dalam kerongkonganku,yang membuatku kesulitan berbicara. Itu adalah rasa gengsiku. Egoku. Sangatlah sulit seperti ini, tetapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang,seperti tak terjadi apapun.

Andai saja aku bisa menghapus semua rasa cinta ini.. Paling tidak izinkan aku menghapus rasa benciku. Aku lelah terus berbohong pada diriku sendiri. _Chagiya,kau tahu? Hanya kaulah yang aku punya di dunia ini.._ tapi aku terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya.. sekarang sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

_Maafkan aku.. _

Selalu seperti ini.. Bertingkah seperti semua baik-baik saja. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Aku terus mencoba menghapus memori—kenangan—tentangmu. Semakin aku mencoba..kenangan itu justru semakin tumbuh di pikiranku.

Oke, aku akan jujur. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah! Aku ingin memberitahukanmu yang sesungguhnya.. hatiku sesak,kau tau? Sesak karena terus mengharapkanmu.

"**Kau ada dimana sekarang?**"

"…"

Aku terus mencarimu.. Kau tau? Aku bahkan tak bisa melupakan first date kita. Bahkan hari ulang tahun mu masih tertanda di kalenderku. Aku selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat ini. Mengingat betapa ku sangat mencintaimu.

Tapi ada apa dengan mereka? Orang-orang bilang bahwa gelak-tawa ku telah hilang. Tapi mereka benar. Gelak tawaku hilang seiring hilangnya dirimu, Rasanya seperti kehilangan teman lama. Aku masih mengingatnya. Ketika kita saling menelpon ketika malam hari,mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Kenapa kenangan tentang kita banyak sekali sih?

"_**Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"**_

"…"

Semua janji yang tak kutepati itu..masih tertera di hatiku. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu. Apakah kau sama sepertiku sekarang? Memikirkanmu sampai tengah malam, Ku harap begitu.

"_**Bukan urusanmu. Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku? Kau menyuruhku menunggu 3 jam pada malam itu, hanya untuk pembentakan dan pemutusan sepihak.**_"

"**Apa masalahnya? Aku sudah minta maaf,'kan?"**

Sampai sekarang aku masih terus mencari masalah itu. Seperti idiot yang menyesal ketika semuanya telah tiada. Kau dimana sekarang? Jika kau pergi,bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana denganku yang selalu menunggumu?

"_**Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan lelaki lain. Kenapa kau mengungkit hal ini lagi? Masa depanmu jauh lebih penting.**_"

"**Aku sudah melakukan semuanya.. semua yang kau inginkan."**

"_**Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang,huh?"**_

"**Jika aku mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan maka aku akan terlihat seperti pria yang kejam.. Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa aku ini pembohong,huh? Dengan begitu kau akan puas!"**

"_**Aku akan menutup telponnya dan berpura-pura bahwa aku tak mendengar APAPUN.**_"

Kau tak tau apapun. Kau tak tahu malam-malam yang aku habiskan, kau tau apa yang aku lakukan? Termenung! Memikirkanmu! Memikirkanmu yang menangis ketika aku meninggalkanmu.. Cerita ini,bahkan bukan setengah dari rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"**tuut…tuut…**"

Dengan berakhirnya telepon itu, akankah hubunganku dan Jae akan terputus? Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, menuju Lamborghiniku. Melewati malam ini dengan obat tidur lagi.

END OR TBC?

A/N : _**bolditalic = Jaejoong**_

__**Bold = Yunho**

Annyeong,yereobeun! Aku author baru di FFN. Dan ini adalah repostfic karena saya mengganti akun saya. Akun saya yang dulu adalah IamSparkyu. Mohon review, baik kritik dan sarannya.. ^^ Kalau responnya bagus, saya akan ngelanjutin fic tidak,ini akan berakhir oneshoot. Rencananya saya ingin buat setiap chapter mempunyai backsound, jadi kasih author lagu yang asik ya! Thanks, minna-san!


End file.
